Love Me
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Sepertinya Sasuke, tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

Pairing: Sasuhina, slight Narusaku, Sasuino, slight Sasuino Narusaku, Naruhina*just a litttleeeeee*

Gendre: romance, hurt/comfort, and maybe angst

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, eyd belum sempurna. Update yang mungkin bakal telat

Summary: Kisah cinta ... kisah penuh suka duka, canda tawa dan air mata yang akan berakhir dengan dengan hanya dua kemungkinan.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Uzumaki Naruto, entah sejak kapan dia mulai membuatku tertarik. Dia membuatku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Pria itu begitu periang, begitu tabah, begitu bersemangat dan begitu tidak terduga. Pria itu menarik perhatianku dan membuat rasa itu muncul berlahan-lahan, bermulai dengan rasa kagum yang begitu tinggi dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Aku gadis yang begitu pemalu, tidak percaya diri dan selalu berada dibelakang semua orang. Aku seperti sebutir pasir yang ada dipantai, begitu kecil ... tersembunyi dibalik butiran-butiran pasir yang lain. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku adalah penggemar rahasia seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menjadi cinta pertamaku dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta terakhirku.

.

.

.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria biasa yang sering dianggap luar biasa, kemampuan dan ketampanan yang kumiliki membuat banyak orang berfikir kalau aku adalah sosok malaikat yang dikirim khusus ke dunia untuk menjadi kebanggaan keluargaku. Aku terkenal dikalangan kaum hawa, mereka memujaku, terpesona padaku dan jatuh cinta pada semua kelebihanku, tapi mereka menutup mata untuk semua kelemahanku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pria biasa yang ingin mencari seseorang yang juga menganggapku biasa.

Aku butuh sebuah sandaran, yang bisa menjadi kekuatanku untuk selalu kuat, berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka akan bertemu, takdir akan mulai terlihat. Si gadis akan terjerat dan membuat sang pria luar biasa tersebut jatuh cinta padanya. Mereka akan hidup bersama dalam satu atap, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Secara perlahan hati sang gadis akan berubah, sang pria berhasil mencuri hatinya diam-diam, keputusan sulit terpampang didepan mata. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapakah pria yang benar-benar disukai si gadis. Akankah dia tetap setia pada cinta pertama? Atau ... dia akan melupakan perasaannya dan mulai menempatkan cinta kedua pada tingkat pertama? Secara perlahan, kebenaran akan mula terungkap.

Cinta memang tidak harus berakhir bahagia, tidak harus saling membalas dan tidak harus selalu diungkapkan. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, membentuk sebuah kisah segi tiga yang tidak bisa dengan mudah ditebak.

.

.

.

Aku yamanaka Ino, gadis periang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh semua orang yang begitu menyayangiku. Aku terlihat begitu bahagia seperti tidak punya masalah. Aku gadis pembohong yang bisa akting dengan hebat di depan publik.  
aku seorang penggemar yang tidak dengan mudah berubah hati. Aku seorang fans yang akan selalu mendukung apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh idolanya. Aku Yamanaka Ino, gadis biasa, periang dan selalu tersenyum yang akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomor satu Uchiha Sasuke. Teman serumah yang sudah ku kenal semua kebaikan dan keburukan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriakan wajib itu terdengar sedetik setelah sepasang kaki mulai turun dari motor mewah.

"Uchiha Sasukeeee!" Dan panggilan dari seluruh siswi yang berteriak tersebutpun akan mulai menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

"Hn ..." Hanya dua patah hurup konsonan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria berwajah hampri sempurna.

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriakan kembali terdengar.

'_Menyebalkan seperti biasa.'_ Kemudian batin pun mulai berbicara.

Tbc ...

Bikin fic bru lagi padahal hutang masih berjibun. :D

Hehehehehehehe gak apa-apa deh ya?

Kalo di fic just a game, gui gui awalnya membuat Hinata menderita dan dipermainkan. Tapi disini, siap-siap aja ...Sasuke dan Ino akan mendapat bagiannya. :/  
gui gui gak akan janji soal ending. Jadi jika ada yang gak suka dengan yang hurt-hurt, gui gui saranin gak usah deh ngebaca fic ini ya? gui gui gak mau jadi orang yang dibenci nantinya.  
ceritanya kayaknya udah mudah banget ditebak kan?

So, mind to review, minna? :D


	2. Chapter 2 Gomenasai-hime

Love Me

Pairing: Sasuhina, slight Narusaku, Sasuino, slight Sasuino Narusaku, Naruhina*just a litttleeeeee*

Gendre: romance, hurt/comfort, and maybe angst

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, eyd belum sempurna. Update yang mungkin bakal telat

Summary: Kisah cinta ... kisah penuh suka duka, canda tawa dan air mata yang akan berakhir dengan dengan hanya dua kemungkinan.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Chapter 1: _Gomenasai-hime._

Entah bagaimana caranya dan bagaimana ceritanya aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, yang aku tahu hanyalah satu hal, kini gadis yang sangat cantik dan menawan tersebut duduk diatas tubuhku dengan wajah bengong sementara aku terbaring pasrah dibawah tangga sekolah. Mata kami bertemu dan entah sejak kapan sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengan keindahan yang dimilikinya. Siapa gadis ini ini? Matanya terlihat begitu Sayu, rambut indigo panjangnya terurai, lurus dan begitu harum. Wajahnya imut, terlihat seperti anak SD meski usianya mungkin sama denganku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas... jantungku pasti berkerja lebih keras dari biasanya, detakannya terasa semakin bertambah kencang. Jika saja berat tubuhnya tidak menggangguku, mungkin aku tidak akan sadar bahwa seharusnya kami harus segera memisahkan diri jika tidak mau dijadikan bahan gosip. Karena sesungguhnya, posisi kami sekarang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk dilihat, apalagi oleh anak-anak yang masih dibawah umur.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk diatasku Nona?" Dengan tampan datarku seperti biasa, kucoba untuk membangunkan dirinya yang terlihat masih dalam keadaan bingung. Sungguh, dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Seandainya saja nama Uchiha tidak melekat pada nama belakangku, mungkin aku sudah keluar dari karakter asliku dan langsung memeluknya erat dan memujinya terus menerus. Siapa gadis ini, sungguh... aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya.

"Eehhh? _G-gomenasai_!" Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut saat menyadari bagaimana kondisinya saat ini, dia langsung meloncat bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

"_Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai_... sungguh, aku tidak sengaja. Pas turun melewati tangga tiba-tiba saja kakiku terpeleset dan..."

"Ckk... kau membuat semua tubuhku sakit, kau yang jatuh kenapa harus aku yang merasakan sakitnya?" Entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut langsung keluar begitu saja dari mulut lancangku ini. Tapi aku tidak bohong, gara-gara gadis itu terjatuh dari tangga dan mendarat tepat diatas tubuhku, badanku terasa remuk, rasanya pinggangku sudah retak gara-gara mendapat beban dadakan seperti tadi. Sepertinya aku harus segera memeriksakan diri kedokter, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"_G-gomenasai..."_ Gadis itu kembali menunduk, dan dari nada bicaranya saja aku sudah tahu kalau gadis itu benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya, kau begitu menggemaskan _Hime_.

"Ckk..." Entah kenapa kakiku langsung melangkah begitu saja meninggalkannya, sial! Padahal aku ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan gadis cantik itu, aku juga ingin tahu siapa namanya, dimana dia tinggal, sudah punya pacar atau belum, apakah dia mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak, tapi kenapa jadinya malah begini? Sial... watak keras dan dinginku sebagai penerus klan Uchiha memang sangat tidak menguntungkan jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"_G-Gomenasai..."_ Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar permintaan maafnya yang sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu. kali ini dari nada suaranya, gadis itu terdengar seperti ingin menangis, sial... kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini?

.

.

.

Bosan, itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku memang tidak suka dengan pelajaran sejarah. Apalagi kalau guru yang mengajar adalah Kakashi-_sensei_. Guru mesum yang hanya mengajarkan apa yang sudah tertulis dibuku, menyebalkan... dari pada membacakan apa yang sudah tertulis kenapa Si mesum itu tidak memberikan soal saja sih? membosankan!

"Sttt...Sasuke-_kun_!" Sial, aku kenal suara menyebalkan ini. Hahhh... kenapa lagi sih dengan perempuan satu ini?

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Suara perempuan itu terdengar sedikit lebih keras dan semakin ditekankan. Sial, tidak mau terus menerus membiarkan dia menyebut namaku, aku langsung memberikan tatapan mengerikan padanya namun... seperti biasa, mana mungkin perempuan menyebalkan itu akan takut dengan tatapan yang kuberikan padanya?

"Ada apa, Anak nakal?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal seperti biasa.

"Hm... _kawai!"_ Benar-benar perempuan sinting, bahkan disaat aku sedang kesal saja perempuan itu masih menyebutku _kawai_. Apakah aku benar-benar sangat imut dimatanya? Sial, kuharap kau lenyap saja dari dunia ini Ino!

Ya, gadis menyebalkan dan terkenal dengan kenakalannya itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sepupuku yang sekarang menumpang tinggal secara gratis di _apartment_ yang sengaja dibelikan oleh ayah untukku. Kutekankan sekali lagi, Gratis!  
"Sasuke-_kunnn..._ kau benar-benar lucu!" Urat-uratku mungkin sudah bermunculan sekarang, kenapa anak nakal itu tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidupku?

"Mati saja kau!" kataku kesal, gadis berambut kucir mirip ekor kuda itu hanya menyengir dan terlihat semakin gembira.

"Kau semakin bertambah imut jika marah, _Kawai!"_ Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalanku lagi. Kenapa gadis itu selalu begini? Apa dia tidak takut dengan Kakashi-_sensei_? Err... sepertinya jawabannya adalah tidak, mana ada murid di sekolah ini takut pada guru yang super cuek dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya tersebut, yang dipedulikannya hanya komik _Hentai_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya tersebut. _Icha-icha paradise_, kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi guru genit itu jika buku kesayangannya tersebut kubakar?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyeringai jahat, sial... sifat burukku sudah mulai muncul.

_Brakkk..._

"_It-ittai_!" Sial, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam kepalaku. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan! Ini pasti kerjaan Ino, pasti!

"Menghayal tentang apalagi, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau menghayal tentang bulan madu denganku? Aww... Sasuke-_kun_ genit ah!" kata Ino dengan gaya centil handalannya.

Mual, itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Siapa saja, tolong buang gadis kepedean ini ke laut!

"Kau mengerikan!"

_Srett..._

Kugeser tempat dudukku dan langung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Mau kemana, Uchiha-_san?"_ Kakashi-_sensei_ bertanya padaku dengan nada santai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Aku yakin, guru mesum itu pasti akan langsung kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab kata-kataku.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi aku langsung keluar dari kelas setelah sebelumnya menjelirkan lidah pada Ino yang kini hanya bisa cemberut tidak suka dengan tindakanku. Terserah kau mau apa, aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan gadis sepertimu, Ino- gila!

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Taman di belakang sekolah merupakan tempat paling nyaman dan segar bagiku, disinilah aku selalu menghabiskan waktu, duduk santai ataupun tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh subur dibelakang sekolah.

"Dia..." Saat ini, ditempat biasa dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktu, duduk seorang gadis manis bak bidadari yang sepertinya tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Hm... kita bertemu lagi," gumamku pelan. Kudekati dirinya, kuhempaskan tubuhku tepat disampingnya dan kupandangi wajah imutnya. Sungguh... rasanya baru pertama kali aku melihat gadis seindah dirinya, _Hime..._ ya, namanya sangat pantas untuknya.

"Engh..." Gadis manis ini terlihat sedikit terganggu saat berlahan aku membelai wajahnya lembut dan mulusnya.

"Hei_ Hime_... buka matamu!" Entah karena suaraku atau karena alasan lain, matanya berlahan-lahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris mata indah yang berhasil membuatku terpesona.

"Eeehh?" Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis yang sama sekali belum kukenal tersebut terkejut dan langsung melompat menjauhiku. Lucu... tingkahnya benar-benar lucu.

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu tidur disini?" Sial, kenapa aku selalu berbicara pedas padanya. Bukankah aku seharusnya bersikap lembut jika aku menyukainya?

"Ano... _gomenasai! Etto..."_

"Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf?" Aku menyerah, aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku dan nada bicaraku.

"Eeeh? _Gomenasai_! Ups..." Gadis itu lansung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menatapku dengan mata melebar yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu lucu dimataku.

"Wajahmu tidak lucu!" lain dimulut lain dihati, kata-kata itu memang sangat pantas untukku.

"Eehh? _Gomenasai!" _Kenapa dia selalu minta maaf? Apa dia tidak punya kata-kata lain yang bisa diucapkan, gadis ini manusia kan?

"Minta maaf sekali lagi dan aku langsung menciummu!"Bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Gadis itu pasti akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

Wajahnya memerah bak buah kesukaannya, sial... sepertinya aku menyukai wajahnya yang mirip seperti buah tomat itu. gadis ini... dia membuatku semakin ini menjahilinya dan membuatku semakin dan semakin ingin melihat ekspesi lain darinya.

"Eehh? _Gomenas... hmphh_!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan pada dirinya, semuanya terasa begitu begitu cepat. Instingku sebagai orang yang tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang diucapkannya membuatku langsung bertingkah seperti ini. Sungguh... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini terjadi, tubuhku langsung bergerak begitu saja dan tidak bisa aku kontrol. Gawat, ini sungguh-sungguh gawat, gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya.

_Blush... _

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan sekaligus bertambah pucat. Sial... apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Bisa-bisanya aku...

"Go..."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Minta maaf lagi dan aku akan menciummu!"

"Eehh?"

_Blush..._

_Sing..._

_Brrruuukkk_...

Gadis itu langsung pinsan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku lakukan?

"Eeehh? Pinsan?"

TBC...

Oke, akhirnya gui gui punya keinginan juga untuk menulis lanjutan dari fic-fic gui gui. Maaf jika updatenya benar-benar telat.

Maaf juga jika gaya tulisan gui gui berubah semakin buruk, feelnya juga gak terasa. Jujur nih, gui gui rasanya berat banget dah bikin fic yang gak hurt. Rasanya susahh! Maaf jika feel dichapter ini gak kerasa dan alurnya juga cepat. gomenasai!  
kritik dan saran dari teman-teman selalu gui gui nantikan untuk semakin memacu semangat gui gui dalam menulis dan memperbaiki cara penulisan gui gui. Terima kasih sebelumnya..

Balesan review:

**Sugar Princess71**: Su-chan... :D ini emank sengaja dibiki prolog dulu, biar nanti Nee gak lupa ama alur ceritanya hehehehehehe *alasan kayak apa tuh?* iya! Emank lebih dominan ke HinaSasuIno, :D Nee kan emank suka banget bikin kisah cinta segitiga antara mereka, hehehehehehe posisi Sakura disini gak begitu penting, sama gak pentingnya ama posisi Naruto. *diinjekNarusaku*

**sasunata chan**: Wah... Sasunata-chan penasaran, hehehehehehe... makasih-makasih- makasih... *ikut angguk-angguk kepala*

**Kirei Murasaki**: emm... Kurang panjang ya? gomen Kirei-chan, gui gui emank gak terlalu bisa bikin fic yang panjang-panjang, kali ini juga gak panjang e... soalnya emank rencana emank dipotong pas bagian itu. :D gomenasai...

**Lily Purple Lily**: emm... gak, gak karma kok Putri. Hehehehehe, soalnya disini Hinata juga bakal sedikit menderita kok nantinya. Tapi agak mendinglah dari pada Sasuino. :D

**My lovely Imouto**: hahahahaha... Dek dek, suke angah udah nyakitex hati dirimu. Yo... ngpe dax gunakan akun yang udah angah buatkan be Dek? Dax bse ke?

**Coccon**: Zena!Kalo gak ngeliat foto profil dirimu mungkin gui gui gak bakal kenal deh. Kok ganti pen name sih? fic ini bakal mirip Just a game? Emm... kayaknya sih iya, tapi kayaknya sih enggak juga e, gak tau lah, tapi semoga aja deh enggak. :D Narusaku? Ada donk, Narusaku wajib hadir di fic gui gui, apalagi fic berchapter kayak gini. :D

Minna! Makasih banyak udah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic gui gui. Makasih! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

Pairing: Sasuhina, slight, Sasuino, slight Sasuino Narusaku, Naruhina

Gendre: romance, hurt/comfort, and maybe angst

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, eyd belum sempurna. Update yang mungkin bakal telat

Summary: Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata.

Balasan review:

**Nivellia Yumie**** : ** gak apa-apa kok emm... diusahakan deh, tapi gak janji ya? :D Sasuinonya ngeangst bolehkan tapi? Gomen gak bisa cepat update. *pudung*  
**RisufuyaYUI**** :**Hola juga Yui-san. Hehehehehehe gak apa-apa kok baru review, udah dibaca aja gui gui udah senang banget... wah! Kita sama, gui gui juga gak sabar pengen liat mereka menderita. Hua ha ha ha ha ha *ikutan evilsmirk* ditunggu ya? senangnya Yui tau ama fic gui gui yang satu itu. :D  
**Diane Ungu : **makasih udah dibilang seru... :D

**Moulina: **gimana kelanjutannya?silakan lihat dichapter ini... hehehehehehehehe

**Akunrusak**** : ***syok* kenapa namanya diganti ama akun rusak Kirei-chan? Makasih.. ini udah lanjut. :D  
**Coccoon**** :**Zena! I love you! *plak* hehehehehehehe Sasuke dari dulu emank genit nih, entah ajaran siapa gui gui juga kaga tau. Ehh? Zena pengen ciuman ama Sasuke? Terus akan orochimaru mau diapakan? *ditendang Zena* iya, Sasuino emank sepupuan. Ibunya ino itu Uchiha bapaknya yamanaka, Ino seratus persen ngikut bokapnya kagak mau ikut nyokapnya, makanya jadi kayak gitu... *ngarang bebas* sepertinya typoo gak pernah lepas ya dari fic gui gui, *pudung* hm... selamat kembali Zena, kapan dirimu pengen ngelanjutin fic yang tertunda? *tagihan terselubung*  
**Kataokafidy**** : **Lho? Kok Inonya pengen dibuang kelaut? Kalo ada ikan paus gimana? Enggg... saya juga bingung mau balas apa jadinya, hehehehehehehe selamat membaca kelanjutnnya aja deh. Hehehehehehehe

**Lily Purple Lily**** : **iya, mereka emank sepupuan Putri. :D yosh ini udah update.

Minna! Makasih banyak udah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic gui gui. Makasih! :D

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Sasuke-_kun_, jawab dengan jujur. Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada gadis ini?" Sasuke hanya memutar kepalanya. Bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dilemparkan oleh Sang penjaga ruang kesehatan.  
"Aku bertanya untuk yang kelima kalinya, jawab pertanyaanku!" Uchiha Karin memasang wajah sanggarnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke cuek. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mau menatap Karin, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap wajah polos gadis manis yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan tenang.  
Karin mengeram kesal, dijambaknya rambut Sasuke dan kemudian dijewernya telinga Pria berambut aneh tersebut.

"_I-Ittai_! Sakit_ Neesan_!" Sasuke memberontak, berusaha untuk lepas dari serangan maut wanita menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku Uchiha kecil, jawab dengan jujur!" perintah Karin dengan wajah sangarnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, berdebat dengan Karin bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuknya.

"Aku menciumnya," kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

_Sing..._

Sesaat waktu terasa berhenti. Sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain, jujur saja ... pria itu sedikit takut dengan Karin.

"APA?"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu _Neesan_!"

"Sasuke-_kun, BAKA_!"

_BRUKKK_...

Tubuh Sasuke langsung terpelanting satu meter dari tempat asalnya.

'_Sial, kenapa dia suka sekali memukulku?'_

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata-kata itu langsung membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Segala perbuatan pasti ada akibatnya, hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke. Pria tampan yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya mencuri keperawanan bibir seorang gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Tidak ada gunanya menyesal, sekarang Sasuke harus mendapatkan imbalan atas perbuatannya. Pria itu harus menjaga Hinata sampai gadis itu sadar, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi... jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis malang tersebut, maka pria itulah yang akan bertanggung jawab.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Berlahan-lahan mata mata bening itu mulai memperlihatkan sinarnya, gadis cantik itu langsung bangkit, duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur empuk yang sudah ditempatinya sejak lima jam yang lalu.

"Aku dimana?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya saat mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang sangat asing. Matanya berputar kesegala arah mencari tau dimana kira-kira dia berada saat ini.

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan,"Karin menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata yang terkejut langsung berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang, tapi dengan cepat Karin menahannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap keposisi semula.

"Kau masih harus istirahat," kata Karin lembut, gadis itu tersenyum dan langsung duduk ditepi ranjang Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, pingsan memang hal yang biasa baginya.

"Syukurlah..." Karin terlihat lebih lega. Wanita berusia 25 tahun tersebut membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut dan langsung memohon maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan adikku terhadapmu, kadang-kadang sifatnya memang agak nakal."

Hinata langsung berlonjak kaget, sepertinya dia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya hingga menyebakan ia sampai jatuh pingsan.

_Blush_...

Wajah Hinata memerah, tangan kanannya langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya kembali pucat, beruntung ia tidak kembali pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa," tanya Karin khawatir.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Hinata menepis tangan Karin dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"_Neesan_, kopi yang kau pesan..."

_Brukkk... _

Perkataan Sasuke langsung terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh kelantai dengan Si penabrak yang juga ikut terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Pria itu merasa mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"_Kuso.._." Sasuke mengumpat kesal, padahal dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu, tapi sudah langsung mendapat musibah seperti ini lagi.

"_Ittaiii._." Si penabrak langsung duduk dan mengusap keningnya yang barusan terhantuk benda keras.

"Ckkk..." Sasuke mendecak kesal, apalagi saat mendapati siapa yang barusan menabraknya dan duduk diatasnya saat ini.

'_Gadis ini lagi...' _

Karin yang mendengar ada suara orang jatuh secepat kilat langsung berlari ke luar, ingin mengecek apa yang barusan terjadi. Senyumnya berlahan langsung mengembang saat melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya. Sasuke yang terbaring dan Hinata yang duduk diatas perut pria tersebut.

"Kenapa hari ini nasibku malang sekali..." Hinata berkata sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tidak berhenti keluar. Ya... gadis itu menangis menyesali nasibnya hari ini.  
"Hiks... padahal aku sudah susah payah kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke Konoha... tapi kenapa aku harus, bernasib sial seperti ini, hiks..." Sasuke diam dan memutuskan untuk menikmati lebih lama moment indah seperti ini.

'_Dia benar-benar menarik,'_ puji Sasuke dalam hati, diam-diam pria itu tersenyum meski hanya sedikit.

"Hik... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, hiks... tapi kenapa sulit sekali? Hiks..." Hinata masih saja terus menangis.

Karin yang mendengar semua keluh kesah Hinata langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya tersebut. Karin langsung berjongkok disamping Hinata dan menyentuh pundak Hinata pelan.

"Hei... kamu kenapa?" tanya Karin pelan.

"Hiks..." Hinata langsung menoleh kesamping, menatap wajah Karin yang tersenyum padanya. Air mata Hinata langsung mengalir bertambah deras.

"Hiks... aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_..." kata Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

"He?" Sasuke yang masih setia dengan posisinya langsung mengernyit tidak suka.

'_Naruto-kun?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Karin yang mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sasuke langsung menyeringai.

"Naruto itu siapa?" tanya Karin lembut.

"Hiks... d-dia calon suamiku."

_Deg... _

Hancur sudah... padahal beberapa jam lalu Sasuke masih merasakan indahnya perasaan jatuh cinta, beberapa menit lagu dia masih menikmati bagaimana detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila saat menatap Hinata. Tapi sekarang... saat dia tahu bahwa gadis disampingnya ini sudah punya calon suami, jujur... hatinya langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, dengan bakat alami turunan keluarga, dengan mudah pria tersebut langsung memasang topeng terbaiknya. Kini wajahnya berubah datar dan terkesan dingin.

'_Aku menyesal merasa tertarik padamu.' _

"Eh, Calon suami?" tanya Karin tidak percaya. Ya iyalah tidak percaya, dilihat dari sudut manapun, Hinata itu masih sangat muda. Dan gadis itu juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah _Konoha High School_, tapi... kenapa gadis itu bilang dia sudah punya calon suami?

"I-Iya." jawab Hinata singkat, masih tetap menghapus air matanya.

"Oi... sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan duduk diatasku?" tanya Sasuke dingin, sama sekali terkesan tidak ramah.

"Eeh?" Hinata langsung melihat kebawahnya, menatap wajah datar pria tampan yang barusan ditabraknya dan orang yang beberapa jam lalu merampas ciuman darinya.

_Blush._.. seketika wajah cantik Hinata langsung memerah.

"Cepat menyingkir dariku!" kata Sasuke kasar. Secepat kilat Hinata bangkit dari perut Sasuke dan langsung mundur bebarapa langkah hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

"Laki-laki mesum..." gumam Hinata pelan. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Hinata saat mendengar perkataan yang barusan keluar dari mulut gadis didepannya.

"Ckkk..." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang UKS, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Karin tersenyum, mengerti dengan keaadan Sasuke saat ini.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau tetap berada disini. Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" Wajah Hinata langsung memucat saat mendengar perkataan karin.

"Duduklah dulu, aku siap mendengar ceritamu."

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Jadi namamu itu Hyuuga Hinata? Kau kabur dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan calon suamimu yang sampai sekarang tidak kau ketahui dimana keberadaanya?" Karin mengulang semua apa yang barusan didengarnya dari Hinata.

"I-iya..." Hinata mengangguk takut.

"Sesampainya disini, kau dirampok, yang tersisa hanya seragam yang kau pakai sekarang?" tanya Karin lagi.

"I-Iya..." Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Kau pindah kesekolah ini karena ingin mencari Naruto yang katanya bersekolah disini?"

"Iya..."

Karin menarik nafas panjang, wanita cantik itu menatap Hinata tajam.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Karin. Hinata menggeleng pelan, wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih dan pasrah.  
"Aku... ingin mencari N-Naruto-_kun_... a-aku tidak ingin pulang k-ke rumah." Air mata Hinata kembali berjatuhan.

"_G-Gomenasai._.." Karin menghela nafas, diliriknya gadis manis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian tatapannya dialihkan pada pria yang sekarang ini masih bersembunyi dibawah selimut dan diam-diam mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

"Jika kau tidak kembali ke rumahmu, kau ingin tinggal dimana? Bagaimana kau ingin bertahan hidup?" tanya Karin.

"A-Aku tidak tahu... tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin pulang." Hinata terlihat benar-benar putus asa. Dirinya sudah berkorban sejauh ini, jauh-jauh dia datang ke konoha, menentang kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk pergi menemui Naruto, tapi... apa secepat ini dia harus mengalah.

"Hahhh..." Karin menghela nafas. Tidak ada cara lain, dia tidak bisa mengajak Hinata ke rumahnya, karena itu hanya ada satu cara saja yang bisa digunakannya untuk membantu gadis malang yang begitu kasihan ini.

"Ehmmm..." Karin pura-pura batuk, Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud Karin hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

_Srettt_...

Selimut tebal yang tadinya membungkus tubuh Sasuke langsung dilemparkan begitu saja. pria didalamnya beranjak turun dan langsung mendekati Sang kakak.

"_Nani_?" tanya Sasuke terdengar tidak acuh dan tidak peduli. Pria itu memasang wajah bosan dengan sesekali menatap tajam Hinata, membuat gadis tokyo tersebut langsung menggigil ketakutan.

"Saatnya kau bertanggung jawab, Sasuke!" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian kejamnya.

"Haaa?" Dan Sasuke langsung melotot tidak percaya. Pria itu langsung mencengram pundak Karin dan memasang wajah marahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Selama Hinata berada disini, dia akan tinggal bersamamu dan Ino."

"Haaa?" Kini tidak hanya Sasuke yang kaget, tapi juga Hinata. Gadis itu mendadak kembali pingsan saat mendengan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh karin.

"Jangan bercanda _Neesan_..."

"Aku serius, Sasuke!" Dan Sasuke tahu, saat ini menentang perintah kakak iparnya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Sepertinya dia memang harus mengajak Hinata tinggal di rumahnya. Mereka akan tinggal satu atap? Jikalau boleh jujur, jauh didalam lubuh hati Sasuke... pria itu senang, setelah ini dia akan sangat sering bertemu dengan Hinata. Meski yah... ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan kecewa, karena Hinata bukanlah gadis _single_ lagi.

Hari ini Sasuke terpaksa membolos sekolah, atas perintah dari Sang kakak dia harus menemani Hinata pergi membeli baju baru dan juga perlengkapan lain yang dibutuhkannya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, dialah yang harus membayar semuanya. Berkali-kali pria itu mendengus kesal saat melihat perlahan-lahan uang di rekeningnya mulai menipis karena ulah gadis yang sekarang berjalan disampinya.

"Jangan beli apa-apa lagi setelah ini." Sasuke memberi peringatan. Hinata hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya, gadis itu mengerutu pelan, menyayangkan sifat Sasuke yang ternyata begitu pelit dengan yang namanya uang.

"Padahal ini belum apa-apa, dia bahkan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamaku, seharusnya dia membayar mahal dari ini." gumam Hinata sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Jujur saja, Hinata sangat tidak rela karena harus tinggal bersama pangeran mesum seperti Sasuke. Tapi... dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dari pada harus hidup dijalanan lebih baik tinggal gratis bersama Sasuke kan?

"Hahhh... kau harus membahas hal itu berapa puluh kali sih?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung mendongak, menatap polos pria tampan yang sedang membawa semua barang belanjaannya tersebut.

"Dari tadi kau terus-terusan mengurutu tentang ciuman itu. bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada kasar membuat Hinata langsung menciut ketakutan.

"_G-gomenasai_..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Aku juga sudah berbaik hati menyiapkan tempat tinggal untukmu, tapi kau masih tetap marah dan tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke kasar. Hinata semakin menunduk ketakutan.

"Jika kau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, jangan menyesal jika aku kembali merampas ciuman kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan keseribu kalinya." kata Sasuke geram.

Wajah Hinata memucat, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke akan menciumnya sampai seribu kali?

_Blush..._

_Blush... _

_Blush_...

Hampir saja gadis itu kembali pingsan jika tidak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau mencoba untuk pingsan, aku menciummu sampai yang ke sepuluh ribu kali."

"Eh?" Dalam sejenak Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

_Srettt_...

Tangan besar Sasuke langsung mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata, menarik gadis tersebut agar bisa mengikutinya. Mereka berlari, menembus banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang disekeliling mereka. Perlahan... senyuman itu muncul di wajah Sasuke, ternyata dia adalah orang pertama yang mencium Hinata? Entah kenapa saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Sasuke bahagia, tersangat amat bahagia.

Hinata yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Sasuke, dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat, gadis tersebut merasa aman, dan yakin bahwa dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Hinata percaya, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik hati.

'_Naruto-kun... sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menemukanmu, sekarang aku mendapatkan perlindungan yang bisa dipercaya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu.'_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Sesuai dugaannya. Sasuke tahu gadis itu pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahui tindakannya yang satu ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Karin dan Hinata bahwa dia akan menjaga gadis tersebut selama Hinata berada di Konoha. Ino sebagai salah seorang penumpang gratis di rumahnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ino Sadis saat dirinya mendapati kamar didepan kamarnya Sasuke mulai penuh dengan barang. kamar tersebut juga sudah terlihat sangat rapi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Pria tampan tersebut masih tetap memberesi calon kamar Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata yang sedang menyimpan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah lemari besar hanya bisa diam, tidak berani ikut campur.

_Brakkk_...

Ino menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya dengan kasar, kertas-kertas tersebut berhampuran di lantai. Wajah gadis itu terlihat masam dan raut wajah kesedihan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke yang kaget langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan langsung berdiri didepan Ino.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ino dingin, tangan kanannya menunjuk Hinata yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Penghuni baru _apartment_ ini." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dia siapa?" Nada bicara Ino terdengar semakin kasar. Sasuke mendengus kesal, sudah mengerti dengan semua sikap sepupunya tersebut.

"Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama kita." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak membicarakannya terlebih dulu denganku?" Suara Ino terdengar seperti ingin menangis, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk. Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak diterima dengan baik di rumah mewah ini.

"Ini rumahku, terserah aku ingin berbuat apa." jawab Sasuke malam. Ino mengenggam erat tangannya. Dia tidak mau ada orang lain diantara mereka, Ino hanya ingin ada dia dan Sasuke di rumah ini, tidak mau ada yang lain. Apalagi... orang lain itu seorang wanita.

"Dia pasti pacarmu," Air mata Ino langsung mengalir begitu saja, tapi dia masih tetap menatap mata Sasuke, terus memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak akan berbohong padanya.

"Jawab... dia pacarmu kan?" tanya Ino, kini nada bicaranya semakin melembut. Tapi air matanya masih tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Sial... Sasuke paling lemah dengan yang namanya airmata.

"Jangan menangis Ino." Perintah Sasuke dingin. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia pacarmu kan? Kau pasti sengaja mengajaknya tinggal disini agar bisa berduaan terus dengannya, agar kalian bisa hiks... agar kalian bisa lengket terus... hiks..."

"Jangan menangis." Buku-buku jari Sasuke mulai memutih, pria itu masih tetap berusah untuk mengontrol emosinya. Tidak... pria itu harus tahan, dia benci melihat orang menangis, benar-benar benci tapi...  
"Hiks... padahal kau tau kalau aku..."

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MENANGISSS!"

_BRAKK_...

Sasuke meninju dinding untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ino langsung berdiri terpaku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, sementara Hinata langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Ino berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke, Saat pria itu mencoba untuk mendekat ,Ino memilih untuk semakin mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Ino..." Sasuke berusaha memujuk.

"T-tidak..." Ino terlihat ketakutan. Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya.

"Dengar..."

"Sasuke jahat," gumam Ino pelan, Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino. Tapi ia sadar, sikapnya tadi memang keterlaluan, dia bahkan menunjukkan pada Hinata bagaimana sikap menyeramkannya yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Ino!"  
_Brakkk..._

Ino tidak sengaja menabrak meja saat mencoba untuk lari dari Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya, gadis rambut kucir kuda tersebut langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

_Blammm..._ pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar, Ino langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menangis sepuasnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri diambang pintu calon kamar Hinata, jujur saja. Pria itu bingung, padahal dia sudah berfikir untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Ino dan menjelaskan dengan pelan kenapa bisa ada Hinata di rumah ini. Tapi sial... ego merusak semuanya. Pria itu menatap lembaran kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Kertas-kertas itu pasti laporan yang harus dikerjakannya selaku ketua kelas, Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak becus.

"Ahhh... menyebalkan." keluh Sasuke pelan, pria itu langsung berjongkok dan mulai mengambil satu persatu kertas yang berserakan disekelilingnya. Takut-takut Hinata mencoba untuk mendekat dan membantu Sasuke mengumpulkan semua kertas.

"_Ano... g-gomenasai_," Hinata menunduk merasa sangat bersalah, gadis itu berfikir bahwa kedatangannya hanya menimbulkan masalah.

"S-seharusnya aku tidak berada disini, maafkan aku... jika memang ada yang keberatan aku tinggal disini, mungkin sebaiknya..."

_Srettt..._

Sasuke mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

"Karin memerintahkanku untuk menjagamu, untuk memberikan tempat tinggal padamu." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi..."

"Dia adik sepupuku, sifatnya memang begitu, tapi... dia baik!" kata Sasuke tegas, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Kedatanganku hanya akan meng..."

"Mulai besok hubungan kalian pasti akan lebih baik. "

"U-Uchiha_-san_..."

"Istirahatlah,"

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua kertas, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ino. Harus!

Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke, belum sampai sehari dia berada di rumah ini, tapi dia sudah menyebabkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sepupunya menjadi tidak baik. Hinata merasa bersalah...

'_Naruto-kun... apakah semua tindakanku ini salah? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang ke tokyo saja? tapi... aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku merindukanmu...'_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka, Sasuke masuk dan segera menghampiri Ino yang masih bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya.

_Kreitt..._

Sasuke langsung duduk ditepi ranjang, pria itu tahu... Ino akan mendengar semua penjelasannya.

"Namanya Hinata, aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Dia datang dari Tokyo, semua barangnya dirampok. Sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi, maka dari itu Karin menyuruhku untuk menjaganya." Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar sebelum memulai kembali penjelasannya.

"Dia kabur dari rumah dan datang kesini untuk mencari calon suaminya. Kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. jadi... berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan bersikaplah baik dengannya."

Perlahan-lahan kepala Ino muncul dari balik selimut. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terus berusah untuk menahan tangisannya.

"_Hounto_?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Iya..." jawab Sasuke.

"_Hounto ni hounto?"_

"Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Senyum bahagia langsung terlihat di wajah cantik Ino. Gadis itu langsung bangkit, duduk disamping Sasuke dan langsung memeluk leher sepupunya tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kunnn_... kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya Ino dengan nada manjanya. Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan memaklumi sifat adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Sasuke langsung melepaskan rangkulan Ino dilehernya.

"Sasuke-_kunnn_..." rengek Ino yang kini bertingkah semakin manja,

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur Ino dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah masam menahan amarah. Ino tersenyum menatap kepergian Sasuke.

'_Syukurlah...' _Gadis _blonde_ tersebut membatin.

Sasuke yakin, sangat-sangat yakin... setelah ini, hubungan Ino dan Hinata pasti akan jauh lebih baik.

Tbc...

Kerasa datar gak alurnya. Maaf ya? hehehehehehe

Yosh, gui gui gak mau banyak cekcok. Gui gui pengen ngucapain banyak-banyak terima kasih karena udah mau ngereview fic gui gui yang ini. Makasih bangettt.. kritik, saran, pendapat dan lain sebagainya akan selalu gui gui nantikan. Ja ne... sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang :D


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me

Pairing: Sasuhina, slight Narusaku, Sasuino, slight Sasuino Narusaku, Naruhina*just a litttleeeeee*

Gendre: romance, hurt/comfort, and maybe angst

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, eyd belum sempurna. Update yang mungkin bakal telat

Summary: Kisah cinta ... kisah penuh suka duka, canda tawa dan air mata yang akan berakhir dengan dengan hanya dua kemungkinan.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Sudah sebulan lamanya mereka bertiga hidup di dalam satu rumah yang sama, keadaan masih sama seperti dulu. Ino seolah-olah menganggap Hinata tidak ada, dia tetap dengan tingkah manjanya yang kadang-kadang membuat Sasuke kesal. Hinata sendiri, gadis itu masih tetap berusaha untuk mencari jejak dimana kira-kira Naruto berada.

Pagi-pagi, sebelum matahari terbit gadis itu sudah bagun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membereskan rumah dan memasak untuk sarapan dan menyiapkan bekal mereka. Semua itu dilakukan Hinata dengan ikhlas, sebagai tanda rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke dan Ino yang sudah mau menampungnya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Merasa dijadikan pembantu rumah? Sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tidak berfikir seperti itu.

Setelah sarapan siap disajikan di atas meja, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke untuk membangunkan pria itu. dibukanya pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci tersebut dengan sangat pelan, kemudian didekatinya sosok tampan yang masih berkumul dengan selimut tebalnya tersebut. Sudah masuk musim dingin, mungkin itu sebabnya Sasuke semakin malas untuk bangun awal.

Hinata tersenyum manis saat melihat bagaimana tampang lucu Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur, pria irit bicara, irit ekspresi dan irit senyum itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah polosnya sebelum sadar dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah pagi, sebaiknya Sasuke-_kun_ mandi dan bersiap," kata Hinata lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang memang sudah tersedia di kamarnya.

"Apa Ino sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Sepertinya belum, aku akan membangunkannya setelah..."

"Jangan, biar aku saja. gadis itu akan marah jika orang lain yang membangunkannya!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto, sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Naruto-_kun_... sebenarnya kamu ada dimana?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Tepat pada pukul 06.30 pagi, Sasuke dan Ino sudah duduk di meja makan dan langsung melahap sarapan yang disiapkan Hinata. Seperti biasa Ino memasang wajah tidak bersahabat padanya, dan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Hinata menunduk, sadar bahwa keberdaannya di rumah ini sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Ino, apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih bersahabat dengannya?" kata Sasuke saat ia dan Ino dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Hinata tidak ada diantara mereka, hari ini jadwalnya untuk piket pagi, gadis itu harus berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah.

"Sudah setuju dia tinggal di rumah kita itu juga sudah cukup, aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan orang yang tidak aku suka!" kata Ino sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Rumah kita, Itu rumahku!" Sasuke meralat perkataan Ino, membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Pokoknya jangan suruh aku bersikap baik padanya, kau juga kan tidak bersikap terlalu baik padanya. Jadi kenapa kau protes dengan sikapku?" Perkataan Ino langsung membuat kedua mata Sasuke melotot pada gadis pirang itu.

"Jangan samakan sikapku denganmu, anak aneh!" Sasuke protes.

"Aku memang aneh, Hesh!"

_**Bruk...**_

Ino yang kesal langsung menendang kaki Sasuke, dan kemudian berlari kencang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau berteman dengannya, aku tidak menyukainya, jadi jangan memaksaku!" teriak Ino yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengusap kaki kanannya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.  
_'Semoga gadis itu betah tinggal di rumah,_' doanya dalam hati.

Diam-diam Sasuke memang merasa apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi itu adalah benar, selama ini dia memang bisa dibilang juga mengacuhkan Hinata. Mereka berbicara hanya jika ada keperluan yang mendesak. Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, apakah ia betah tinggal bersamanya, bagaimana perasaannya dan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Hinata adalah orang baru di kota ini, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mengajaknya keluar berkeliling. Sebulan berada di konoha, yang dilakukan Hinata hanya duduk di rumahnya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, pergi sekolah dan kemudian kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Sasuke juga tidak tahu bagaimana kabar tentang pria yang ingin dicari oleh Hinata, gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tapi... Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaan itu, dia tidak mau jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, mungkin itu adalah alasan utama kenapa sikapnya pada Hinata sangat cuek seperti sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih baik padanya," kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Setelah selesai piket, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling sekolah. Berharap dia akan melihat sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru yang sedang dicari-carinya selama ini. Gadis itu sudah bertanya pada semua teman sekelasnya, tapi diantara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenal siswa yang bernama Naruto.

"Apa mungkin Naruto-_kun_ itu tidak bersekolah disini?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berkeliling di tingkat satu, Hinata memilih untuk turun dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

"_Hinata, Hinata... kau tau, minggu depan aku dan keluargaku akan pindah," Naruto kecil berkata pada Hinata kecil yang saat itu sedang bermain masak-masakan dengannya._

"_P-Pindah?" Kedua mata Hinata kecil langsung berkaca-kaca, dan sudah siap untuk menumpahkan air mata yang sudah mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan._

"_Iya Hinata, aku akan pindah ke konoha." jawab Naruto kecil yang ikut terlihat sedih._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun pindah, aku tidak mau!" Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, membuat anak laki-laki itu langsung terduduk ditanah._

"_Kalau Naruto-kun pindah, aku harus berteman dengan siapa? Aku tidak punya teman," kata Hinata yang kini sudah menangis._

"_Hinata, jangan menangis. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu!"_

"_Hiks... kau janji?" tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya._

"_Iya, aku janji. Kalau saat itu tiba, nanti kita menikah ya?"  
"M-Menikah?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.  
"Iya, aku akan pindah ke Konoha, kalau kau sempat. Kau boleh datang ke sana. Walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan selalu berkirim surat ya? kita akan bercerita tentang diri kita. Nanti aku akan menulis banyak hal tentang Konoha."_

"_Emm..." Hinata mengangguk._

"_Kalau nanti kau datang ke rumahku, aku janji akan mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan,"_

"_Emmm..." Hinata mengangguk lagi._

"Naruto-_kun..."_ gumam gadis itu saat mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"  
"Eh?" Hinata langsung mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya. Secepat kilat gadis itu langsung berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Belum, sepertinya dia tidak bersekolah disini." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jauh didalam lubuk hati Si Uchiha bungsu... dia sangat senang mendapat kabar seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga rasa ketertarikannya pada Hinata sebenarnya belum pudar, apalagi sekarang mereka tinggal bersama. Keinginan untuk mengubur perasaan tersebut menjadi semakin sulit.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada guru, atau kau pinta saja data-data nama murid yang bersekolah disini," kata Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis karena dia sudah pasrah.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, tapi... mereka bilang data itu adalah rahasia, tidak boleh diberikan pada sembarangan orang." jawab Hinata yang kini menunduk.

"Sekolah ini luas, muridnya saja sudah lebih dari seribu. Kau jangan cepat menyerah seperti itu!" Sasuke berbalik dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tidak suka, pria itu tidak suka melihat Hinata bersedih karena pria menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, berlari menyusul Sasuke agar bisa berjalan disampingnya.

"_Arigatoo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan menyerah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke harus mengalihkan pandangannya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak keliahatan.

"Sejak tadi bel masuk sudah berbunyi, kita harus masuk kelas!" kata Sasuke mencoba untuk setenang mungkin, Hinata menatap Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sengaja mencariku ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Blush..._

"Uhuhkkkk..." Sasuke langsung terbatuk dan terlihat salah tingkah, pria tinggi lampai tersebut langsung menutup mulutnya dan menarik nafas panjang agar keadaannya kembali tenang.

"J-jangan bercanda!" Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, membuat Hinata langsung menjelirkan lidahnya, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Oh ya?_ Ne_.. Sasuke-_kun_, B-bisakah S-Sasuke_-kun_ nanti menemaniku b-belanja? P-pasokan makanan kita sudah hampir habis..."

_Blush..._

Wajah Sasuke semakin bertambah merah, pria itu sangat beruntung karena Hinata masih berjalan di depannya. Apa jadinya kalau mereka jalan beriringan?

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Hinata langsung tersenyum senang.

Disatu sisi, seorang gadis terlihat menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan tatapan anehnya. Wajah tidak suka terlihat dengan begitu jelas, sungguh... Ino benar-benar tidak suka dengan keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku membencimu!" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Sementara di satu sisi lagi, wanita yang bertugas sebagai dokter sekolah menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wajah berseri, senang bisa menikmati wajah adik iparnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke, kau manis sekali!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

TBC...

Gomen... gui gui gak sempat balas review, balasnya dichapter depan aja ya?

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang udah sudi membaca fic ini. Terima kasih! :D

Mind to RnR? ^_^


End file.
